


My Aim Is True

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Part one of a series... missing scenes of Sleepless. Explanation of Mulder's onscreen hesitation.





	My Aim Is True

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

My Aim Is True by Reynard Merkmallen

"My Aim Is True"  
by Reynard Merkmallen  
Feedback? Sure! IM me! Email me!   
Rating: PG-13 for a few naughty words, implied slash  
Spoilers: Sleepless  
Archive: anywhere!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: part one of a series... missing scenes of Sleepless. Explanation of Mulder's onscreen hesitation.

* * *

We were outside the clinic. Krycek walked out of a car and towards me. 

"I paid off your cab. Hey, I don't appreciate being ditched like someone's bad date."

Gods. As if I wasn't already thinking about him in that way...

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Where do you get off copping this attitude? You don't even know the first thing about me."

"Exactly." Nor did I want to. I wanted Scully... as a partner. I doubted my own ability to merely work with Krycek...

"You know, back at the academy, some of the guys used to make fun of you."

"Oh stop it, or you'll hurt my feelings." I meant that. I hate hearing about how I got the nick-name Spooky. Tactless bastard...

"But there were some of us who followed your work. Believed what you were doing because we knew that there was more out there than they were telling us." My cell phone rang. Thank God. "Yeah."

"Grissom didn't die from cardiac arrest." Ah, my little red-head to my aid. Though I had wanted to hear more of what Krycek was saying, I don't think it was the time or place. "What is it?"

"I think you should come down and take a look for yourself. I haven't even started on the chest and abdomen yet and I'll have a lot more to tell you then."

"I can make it in two hours." I reached for the door. Krycek held up the keys.

"Where are we going?"

"Scully has some information for us. Come on..."

"I'm driving."

"Fine!" 

We got in. I turned on the radio. Music to drown out my thoughts. It's not that I thought Krycek was telepathic or anything. I was just worried that my thoughts of kissing the little rat senseless might have overtaken my other senses without a little distraction.

"Alison... I know this world is killing you... ohh, Alison... my aim is true..." 

I sang along. Enthusiastically. Speeding up, beating on the side of the car.

Krycek stared at me.

"What?"

I've got it bad... Those eyes. Krycek's sapphire eyes. I couldn't look at them without melting.

"I'm not going to be too sentimental like those other sticker valentines..."

I love that song. Krycek drove me towards my Scully as the radio played it.

Some annoying announcer came on after that, so I switched off the radio.

"You and Scully aren't partners any more."

"I still trust her."

"WHY?"

"I just do." I couldn't explain it to HIM.

"She doesn't care about the truth." Jealous little rat.

"Neither do you."

"You don't know me!" he protested.

"And you don't know her."

I didn't want to fight with him. I wanted to fall into bed with him, stare into those deep sapphire eyes for a couple of hours. Since I don't have a bed, it would've had to have been his...

If I'd been driving, we would've crashed into a semi. As it was, I had plenty of time to fantasize, being his passenger. He could give me a ride any time he wanted....

My mind started to wander, back across the years to Phoebe Green and the wild, sinful fun we'd had ages before. I'd never trusted her. Not the way I trusted Scully.

Trust. Lust. I played word association with myself in the silence. Lust. Sapphire...

I needed to focus. 

Focus... Focus on his body? Couldn't we do that? We had time to kill...

I didn't let myself dwell on that thought. I couldn't. We were working together. I couldn't just HOP into bed with him. No matter how much I wanted to. Dying to... I couldn't have him. Not then. Not ever. Damn it. 

There were rules specifically forbidding fraternization. Especially between two men....

Damn.

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
